The present invention generally relates to a money wrapper or money bag as well as a system and a method for managing or tracking inventory of money using the wrapper or bag. More specifically, the present invention relates to a currency or coin wrapper or money bag incorporating a machine readable code, particularly for tracking inventory of the money entered into and removed from a system. Further, the present invention relates to a money wrapper that includes a simplified manner for opening the same.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a coin or currency wrapper to maintain predetermined amounts of coins or currency within a bundle or roll. Known coin and currency wrappers require that specific amounts of coinage or currency, respectively, be placed in a wrapper in order to maintain the integrity of the amounts held by the wrapper. Therefore, to use smaller amounts of coins or currency rather than a complete roll or bundle often creates an unnecessary or unwanted amount of cash or currency within a particular given system.
Moreover, particularly with coins wrapped in rolls, it is often difficult to remove the coin from the roll and yet maintain the integrity of the roll. As commonly seen in the retail and restaurant industry, the entire roll if often slammed, for example, against a counter in order to break the roll to remove the coins therefrom. This current process can be dangerous and often coins can be lost in the process.
Still further, it is, of course, known to use wrapped coins or currency within many industries, including, but not limited to, banking, gambling, retail, food service, hotels and the like. However, when a coin and/or currency is brought into a system for use within a device, such as a cash register or the like, currently no automatic tracking system exists to inventory the amount of cash entered into or removed from the device. Rather, manual tracking is employed by entering information related to the amounts of coins and/or currency brought into or removed from the particular device used within the particular industry.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved coin wrapper, currency wrapper, and a system and method for managing inventory of monies entered into or removed from a system.